Security systems, or security alarm systems, are used to monitor homes and businesses to prevent unwanted intrusions as well as to guard against natural disasters. The monitoring traditionally includes notifying users when a specific event occurs. A security system can detect natural events such as fire, smoke, and excessive water or humidity, and system conditions such as low battery. Further, man-made events such as intrusions and/or break-ins can be detected. In addition, the detection of an event can occur in response to a user input, such as a keypad input to report a medical emergency.
Any of these events, or others, can trigger a notification from the security system. The technique for notifying users of a triggering event can vary from system to system. Generally, occurrence of an event is indicated by an audio alert, such as an alarm bell or tone. In some situations, text is displayed on a security system screen or panel in addition to the audio alert.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,879 to Stults et al., Remotely Activated, Multiple State Alarm System, discloses an alarm system to wake sleeping occupants during a physical emergency situation, such as a fire or intrusion. Using a prerecorded message, the system can wake an occupant and then provide an instructional message to the awakened occupant. However, notification is audio, using voice and sound, with the capability to flash lights but not to display text messages or instructions. Further, no options for individual medical emergencies or scheduled reminders are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,181 to Blanchard et al., Portable Device for Monitoring Local Area, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,207 to Shaffer, Personal Alert Device, each disclose a portable monitoring device. The device taught by Blanchard et al. requires telephone lines to monitor a selected area, and provides only audio notification via the telephone lines to people in areas remote from the devices. In contrast, Shaffer discloses a personal alert device that provides local user notification; the device is under a user's control and is carried by the user. The device taught by Shaffer does not secure a physical location or area but informs a user of personal physical threats such as tornadoes, fires, etc. However, notification of individual medical emergencies or of scheduled reminders is not provided by either Blanchard et al., or Shaffer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,338 to Routman et al., Fire Detector and Alarm System, discloses a fire alarm system having recorded vocal warning messages and/or instructions. The system enables a user to record a message, including a verbal warning and/or instruction, to be played in the event of a fire. The system does not provide notification of other events, such as intrusions or individual medical emergencies, and does not provide written or visual instructions or messages.
Thus, security systems lack the ability to notify users of individual medical emergencies, and to provide a notification message that includes customized emergency handling information relating directly to the emergency. Such a system would help families better react to emergency situations. Further, security systems lack the ability to notify users of scheduled reminders that would help families better maintain the system and prepare for emergency situations.